The Secrets of the M&Ms
by digigal13
Summary: Right, here is a weird but funny story. OK, Sora is cursed with the power to melt anything and Matt and Tai must help. My God, Tai is actually smart in here. Not that he isnt...R/R please!


Secrets of the M&Ms  
By: Tiki Takenouchi and digigal13  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters in our story so don't even think that.   
Digigal13: Well this story was thought of by Tiki and um, I just helped. Heh heh...Um, take it Tiki.  
Tiki: Well I wouldn't have to share this story with you if I hadn't tried to get it up 52 times! Hehe..glad that's over and off my chest.... Anyway, this story has to do with M&Ms and the stupidity of Tai and Matt. (Yet Tai was pretty smart... holy God- SMART??) Well, Sora is cursed with the power to melt almost anything...  
Digigal13: shut up and lets get on with the story!   
  
  
  
  
Sora was in a plane flying to Hawaii. Suddenly, a mad flock of seagulls showered them with guano (digigal13: otherwise known as crap). It must have been really hard because the plane started crashing with the extra weight. Who knew that poop could be so heavy? Anyway, the plane was heading for a volcano and all of the people had to parachute out of the plane. Sora screamed as she fell into the volcano (tiki: owie). Darkness was all that she felt now.   
Sora's eyes flickered. It was all fuzzy. (not furby fuzzy, but blurry fuzzy). When she gained her proper sight, some kind of fiery goddess was looming over her. Oh damn, Sora thought. I'm in trouble. The fiery goddess muttered an incantation, and Sora was sent back to earth...  
Tai was standing over her now. "Sora? Anyone home in there?" No response. "Speak to me or I'll... I'll cry!!! You want that to happen?" he started to whimper and sniffle.  
Sora opened her eyes and blinked. She touched the ground to push herself up, but the cement melted under her. She screamed in dismay and fear. " Oh God, that goddess cursed me! Damn that Woman! And that bird dung!!" Tai helped her to her feet and squealed in pain.   
"Owie, you burnt me... you're a psycho!! Go away! Go Awaaaaaaaaaaay!" With all that said, Tai ran off yelling bloody murder about some psychopath woman that melted stuff. Then Sora realized she (dum dum dummmm) MELTED EVERYTHING SHE TOUCHED!   
When she reached her apartment, she realized her keys were missing. She jiggled the lock and it melted before her eyes. Go with what works, I guess, she thought then opened the door. Frantically she reached for the phone as soon as she reached her room. She put Tai and Matt on conference call and explained the situation.  
"Well, maybe if you find something that wont melt, and then you can go out with me?" Mat said, and there was a touch of hopefulness in his voice.  
That made no sense, but aaaaaanyway. Sora thought.   
"But maybe if you find something you can't melt, the spell will break." Tai said.  
"Well, Tai, I'm impressed. That's the first time since I've known you that you may be right. How about this...if you find something that I can't melt, then I will give you any wish."  
"Marry me?" They both said.   
Then Matt asked "Wait, why isn't the phone melting?" Just then, the phone puddled at Sora's feet.   
  
  
Matt arrived at her house first. " Ok, I have something. Is your mom home?" He asked.   
" No, she's out of town for a month."   
" Good then we have to go to your room." Matt said then headed towards her room. Sora followed with a curious expression on her face.   
Right as they got inside Matt started to strip. " What are you doing?" Sora asked.   
" Well I just thought how could you melt something that is already this hot?" Matt said and gestured down low.   
" Do I have to?" Sora asked. When Matt nodded she thought something evil cuz she knew that this wouldn't work. She touched his CENSORED thing and it immediately went limp.   
" You killed it!" Matt screamed then clutched it, put his clothes on and ran out of the house. Sora laughed wickedly. Grabbing some half melted kitchen tongs, she managed to turn on the faucet and washed her hands.   
  
Tai came over later with nothing in his hands so Sora was thinking nastily again. "Uh oh, I know that look TOO well. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Sora fidgeted and told him what happened with Matt's CENSORED problem. " WOW and I thought that I was stupid." Tai said in helpless mirth.  
"You are stupid, stupid! Well I hope you have a better idea." Tai put his hands in his pockets.  
"I was watching TV..." he began. " And I got this idea." He pulled her into her room and pulled out some M&Ms. "Melts in your mouth, not in your hands."  
"That sounds dumb... but it just might worked." She grabbed a blue one (rrrrrowrr) and... it didn't melt.   
Suddenly, a rainbow mist surrounded her as she thoughtfully chewed her M&M. She was FREE (like a bird!) from the spell. Through the mist, Tai was muttering, "Oooh, pretty colors!"  
Sora smiled and said, "Oh Taaaaaaaaai, I must kiss you now."  
Tai screamed and said, "Don't melt meeeeeeee," and shoved a zillion M&Ms in his mouth. "Ohkuh, oo kin kiff mey naow." He said and puckered up playfully.  
Sora poked his cheeks and M&Ms flew out of his mouth like ammo from a machine gun. Tai felt his cheeks go back to normal. "My cheeks... not my butt... they live!!!!" Tai randomly screamed and fainted as Sora passionately kissed him.   
  
Three years later, Sora and Tai married, had a girl named Sai, and well, live happily ever after... ALMOST.  
"Soooooooooooraaaaaaaaaaa! Sai melted the TV remote!" Tai yelled.   
"Not again!" Sora yelled, and Tai grabbed a bowl of candy.  
"M&Ms anyone?"  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Tiki: Well, didja like it? Sorry Sorato fans, but Sora gave him full justice. Nobody needed to see that.  
Digigal13: I hope ya like it. Uh, lookout for more stories from both of us!  
Tiki: Hmmm, now we need a skittles story....  
Digigal13: Here we go again. Next thing I know she'll come out with Shakespeare.  
Tiki: Hmm, good idea!  
Digigal13: *runs off screaming* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
  
  
  
Questions, Comments, Requests? E-mail me at cako4ever@AOL.com 


End file.
